With the continuous development and improvement of electronic technology, technology in mechanical and electrical products evolves with every passing day. Among these mechanical and electrical products, robotic arm is one of the key components in the realization of automatic control thereof.
At the present time, robotic arms available on the market are largely composed of two types. The first type is under automatic control, where automatic control is used for realizing a specific action. For example, by adopting actions (such as automatic material-fetching and material-releasing) of the robotic arms, material-fetching and material-releasing operations are repeatedly executed through default programme and specific device of the robotic arm. The second type is a semi-automatic robotic arm, where motion of the robotic arm is operated under the control of an operator. The joints of the semi-automatic arm can be controlled according to specific needs. Therefore, from the point of view that the operational needs are realized by motion of a particular joint, the semi-automatic robotic arm possesses better operability than the automatic robotic arm. For instance, in the prior art, each joint of the semi-automatic robotic arm is implemented as a rectangular control strip on a display via software. When movement of the semi-automatic robotic arm is required, the control block of the control strip can be moved in order to realize bending of the semi-automatic robotic arm. However, when implementing the above operations on the semi-automatic robotic arm, the operator needs to perform adjustment on the status of every joint of the robotic arm at any time through visual inspection. The operation is complex and it is often necessary to control multiple sliding blocks. Hence, the operation efficiency is very low and this results in the problem of poor user experience.
In view of the above, it is essential to provide further improvement on the above method of controlling semi-automatic arms.